Husk
Husk is the front desk clerk/bartender at the Happy Hotel, and is a main character in Hazbin Hotel. Appearance Husk is a cat with greyish-brown fur with white fur on his face, torso and upper arm. He has long red eyebrows with dark red vertical stripes near the tips, and his eyes are brown with orange pupils. His tail is brown and long, ending with some large "plume-like" fur, which is red with black and white stripes. His wings are big, red, with black stripes and suits (the symbols on playing cards: diamonds, clubs, spades and hearts) markings. The insides of his ears are white with dull pink stripes with white hearts in them. Husk wears a black top hat with a red ribbon and a red bowtie. Personality Husk is generally moody and can be vulgar at certain times. He can be gruff and is an alcoholic. He also loves to gamble. Husk is very easy to persuade, as all it takes to win him over is cheap booze and a wink. Relationships Alastor Despite previously working with him in the past, Husk is not particularly friendly towards Alastor as he is often dragged along with the latter's schemes. He is very annoyed with him when Alastor teleports him to the hotel, but at the same time is easily swayed by him simply giving him cheap booze. Angel Dust It’s most likely that Husk is annoyed with Angel due to the fact that Angel is always pestering and flirting with him. Charlie Husk and Charlie are coworkers at the Happy Hotel. Husk and Charlie met when Alastor summoned Husk for a position as the hotel's bartender. While Charlie, at first, greeted Husk with open arms, Husk responded to the princess with surly indifference. Niffty Husk is Niffty's friend and coworker at the Happy Hotel. Husk is very patient with Niffty and they do get along with each other. Quotes * "Go fuck yourself." (To Angel) * "You think you can buy me with a wink and dome cheap booze!? Well, you can!" (To Alastor) * "Don't you 'Husker' me you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!" (To Alastor) Gallery * Husk/Gallery Trivia * Husk was originally designed by Vivienne's sister, Maritza.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/976559165530259456 * Husk fought in Vietnam. * Husk grew up in a casino and really likes magic shows. * According to Hazbin writer Dave Capdevielle, Husk is a big fan of mozzarella cheese.HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Pt. 1 Ft. Micheal Kovach and Dave Capdevielle *According to Vivziepop, Husk can speak Italian, Russian, German, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, and Japanese.VIVZIE STREEM #2 **According to Vivziepop, Husk's gambling lifestyle alongside his voice actor Mick Lauer's fluency in Taiwanese was an influence for that ability. *His headcanon voice is Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty. *He can fly, but he doesn't do so very often because he's very lazy. *He's not the biggest fan of being a giant cat with wings. *According to Dave Capdevielle, the reason Husk drinks a lot is because he's very deeply emotionally troubled.VIVZIE STREEM #5 *He is younger than Baxter, Mimzy, Alastor, Angel Dust, and Niffty, and older than Vaggie and Crymini since he died in the 1970's. References ru:Хаск Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Happy Hotel staff